1. Field
This document relates to a touch panel and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel is an input device that is attached to the surface of a display panel. When a user touches an icon or a selection button displayed on a screen of the display panel with his or her finger or a pen, a predetermined command corresponding to the user's touch is executed.
Since touch panels are simpler to operate than other input devices, they have been widely used in electronic automatic guidance systems.